Wufei's Winter Meltdown
by Stanton Nightshade
Summary: Wufei's canceled snow day leads to unbearable torture, school


Disclaimer: Obviously the characters are not mine  
  
Stanton: Hey everyone! If you hate going to school when it should have been a snow day, then this stories for you.  
  
Tori: * mumbling, glances up* oh yeah, I hate canceled snow days, but I've been working on a plan to stop that *pulls out little remote with red button * all the snow days are mine!* pushes red button followed by evil laughter*  
  
Stanton: uhhh tori? What does that button do? *suddenly, a truckload of snow falls from the sky and buries them completely. A hand appears followed by stantons face* on with the story *collapses *  
  
  
  
Thick snowflakes drifted lazily to the white-carpeted ground. Thin layers of slick ice covered the street, causing Wufei to slip and slide on as he miserably made his way to the bus stop.  
  
It was unjust! He told himself, the school board was composed of weak onnas without a thought between them, and no care for the teenage dilemma of upholding the family honor.  
  
He shivered and brushed the melted snow from his jet black hair as he stepped up onto the big yellow bus with its wet and slippery black walkway, and cracked leather seats full of tired, sniffling kids as the tediously waited as they slowly headed to teenage hell, also known as high school.  
  
The other five gundam pilots (Duet Maxine is the sixth) were picked up randomly as the threaded through the congested streets. Groans and yawns were heard throughout the bus as the pulled up in front of a three story, brick building, full of teachers who loved dumping armloads of homework on their tired and over worked students.  
  
Upon climbing the five concrete stairs and stepping into the school lobby, the squeaks of a thousand wet sneakers was loud enough to drive someone insane! The injustice of it all.  
  
With his head still full of sleep, he followed the herd up the main stairway to his third floor locker that never worked. Fumbling with the dial, he finally gave up with a yell, and beat it to death with his book- laden backpack. Finally, he had to be pulled of by two janitors, still screaming about the injustice of high school locker maintenance.  
  
So, grudgingly he set off to first period without his books, and that was not going to make his devil onna teacher happy. As he entered the over crowded classroom, he could feel the presence of evil. He took his seat near the window, and looked longingly at the deepening drifts of pure white snow, at the deadly but beautiful crystalline icicles hanging from the overhang.  
  
"Good morning class, I hope you all did you homework, because I decided that I'm going to collect and grade it so please pass it up to the front now." The devil woman glared at the papers as they were handed to her, and stopped at the head of Wufei's row.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Wufei, I'm afraid I don't see your paper here. Is there any reason why?" She hissed through her thin cruel lips.  
  
"Well you see, I finished it yesterday during study hall, and didn't need to bring it home, but this morning I couldn't get my locker open. Could I try to bring it to you after class if my lockers fixed?" He asked, trying to hide his fear.  
  
"I'm afraid not, homework is to be done at home, and study hall is to be used for studying. You'll just have to take a zero." She seemed happy at succeeding in embarrassing the student in front of the entire class.  
  
"Onna, you're a bitch," he muttered under his breath.  
  
"What was that Mr. Wufei? I believe you've just earned yourself two hours of detention after school tomorrow." The rest of the class went downhill from there.  
  
* * *  
  
Four hours later, he was eating lunch in the school cafeteria with the other pilots, when things got even worse. Sitting around their lunch table, Wufei had been telling his comrades about his horrible day, and about how evil that onna teacher of his was when they all started making the kill gesture with their hands, but it was to late. He turned around to find her Steely Gaze pierce right through him.  
  
"It seems you've earned yourself Saturday detention young man." She said with a sneer on her face. But it didn't matter anymore, for Wufei had had it. He was about to explode!  
  
"SHUT YOUR FACE! YOUR NOTHING BUT A WEAK ONNA GONE POWER HUNGRY! YOU HAVE NO BACKBONE, AND ARE INFERIOR! WHAT RIGHT DO THE SCHOOLS HAVE TO TAKE AWAY A SNOW DAY!" By now, a crowd had gathered, and so had many more of the faculty, but no one interrupted. "AND WITH TODAYS WEATHERM THIS COULD BE THE ONLY SNOW WE MIGHT GET ALL WINTER, AND YOU WOULD TAKE THAT AWAY FROM US?! YOU ARE NOTHING WITHOUT THE STUDENTS, AND WE'RE SICK AND TIRED OF YOU! STRIKE, STRIKE, STRIKE!" All the students joined in, and the teachers were powerless to do anything against the masses. With the entire school behind him, they marched towards the main double doors. But as the doors opened, they found the worst, most horrible thing any student could think of, they were snowed in. 


End file.
